


The Kiss of True Love...Means Forever <3

by PhoenixStar73



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec has no chill, Alec knows what he wants, Based on a prompt I found, Boys In Love, Brother Enoch ships Malec, But he also respects Henry Branwell, Canon compliant but only with regard to Malec's kiss, Crack, Cute, Episode: s01e12 Malec, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I stand by what I wrote, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus loves that, Shy Magnus Bane, Then I changed it slightly, This marriage is binding, True Love, True Love's Kiss, oh you know they would have ended up that way anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Brother Enoch is here to perform a wedding -- but he doesn't like what he sees before him.  However, it is irrelevant, as Silent Brothers aren't supposed to be opinionated.  They just go and DO what is asked.Well, NOT TODAY.  Today, two very deserving individuals are going to have their dreams come true...even if they aren't aware of this as of yet.CANON compliant/divergent/CRACK based on Season 1 Episode 12Based on a prompt I found on Hunters Moon but i altered it slightly (see note)
Relationships: Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 24
Kudos: 156





	The Kiss of True Love...Means Forever <3

**Author's Note:**

> so this was based on a prompt I found on Hunter's Moon discord: Brother Enoch get confused at who is getting married and marries the couple obviously in love (Malec). However I had trouble with actually writing that, so I changed it slightly. But I think i liked my final result just as much. Hope it's enjoyable regardless. Cheers!

The chapel at the New York Institute was a beautiful sight on this lovely spring morning. The room was all aglow with festive decorations on the ceiling and flowers along the walls. 

Everyone was bustling in their seats on both sides of the aisle, watching the procession come down the aisle…

As the last notes of the wedding march died down, the bride ascended the steps and took her place next to the groom. 

There was to be a wedding today – a Shadowhunter wedding _._

Brother Enochstood in front of this couple – one Alec Lightwood of the prominent Lightwood line, one blond girl who was pretty but the way she pursed her lips made her look like a dead fish –

Oh right, this was Lydia Branwell – descendant of Henry Branwell. 

_Well oops, should not be thinking of her that way then. Gotta give ol Henry some respect…_

_Wait, it’s these two getting married today?_ The Silent Brother thought incredulously. _Yea, right – they both look like they would rather go do demon entrails cleanup detail…_

But Brother Enoch was here to officiate a wedding…

Well, if it was going to be these two, then -- _UGH_ \-- by the Angel –

Good luck to these super boring people with _NO CHEMISTRY –_

The Silent Brother began the ceremony _– time to showcase the wedding rune in crystal…_

 _Blah Blah Blah_ A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart, a union is born _…hope you know what you are doing, kids.._ ….

BAM! 

The doors from the back of the chapel were suddenly thrown open. A figure in black rushed in. Immediately zeroing in on the couple at the podium!!

Everyone froze – including one Silent Brother.

 _But what, what? Who? How?_ thought the Silent Brother, confused.

Suddenly a huge commotion started up in the chapel as guests started buzzing. The suggene whispered something to the groom. The mother of the groom, Maryse Lightwood, seemed to have some icy words with the man in black who had just arrived – who just sneered back at the snotty lady.

In the next moment, the whole chapel had fallen dead silent, all eyes on the groom. 

Brother Enoch couldn’t have predicted what happened next. Truthfully, he was as intrigued as everyone else…

Why was the groom – wait he WAS the groom right? Tall, dark haired, hazel eyed Alec Lightwood, strolling away from the dead fish girl and going toward the guy in Black?

_AND –_

_OHHHHHHHHHHH._

_Well, that was certainly interesting,_ Brother Enoch thought, tilting his head with interest, as he saw the two suddenly connect with a passionate liplock at the end of the aisle.

_Hmm, didn’t think today would be this exciting. Who knew it would end up with a Shadowhunter from a prominent Nephilim family, kissing a…Downworlder?_

_Yea, TOTAL downworlder._ Brother Enoch could NOW see the shiny aura and that impeccable taste in fashion – which were indications of that kind.

_And wait…IS THAT MAGNUS! MAGNUS BANE?_

_Little warlock Magnus Bane, who stayed with us in the City of Bones for a little bit when he was younger? Before the warlock Ragnor took him into his custody?_

_Oh, he was a nice boy, from what I recall. A bit lost, did cause somewhat of a ruckus -- well anyway, isn’t that how most young boys are?_

_Anyway, he’s all grown up now…_

_OH MY, HE JUST TOOK A HUGE STAND, FOR LOVE, didn’t he…_

_And what’s this? Alec Lightwood is in love with him too?_

_Hmm, well…the Nephilm IS kinda young…_

_But well, Nephilim do only love once, fiercely. And Magnus…well it’s been 400 years for him now, hasn’t it? AWWW, someone LOVES him._

Brother Enoch felt all warm inside.He felt something give, and suddenly he was determined to do something.

_Well it’s about time something nice happened to him. He deserved it – Magnus…._

_…Well I think so, anyway. Okay, I’m going to give it to him. THEM. That’s the type of couple who deserves this ---_

The Silent Brother tilted his head again, and the faintest smile crossed his face

 _Alright, Magnus – this is just going to hurt just the tiniest bit,_ he thought. _No big deal, you’ve endured worse. Just for a few minutes…_

He raised his hand – along with a _flash_ of light --

_….._

Suddenly Magnus _SHRIEKED_ – 

_SHRIEKED LIKE HE WAS GOING TO DIE_ –

_HIS HAND WAS BURNING!! Even warlock magic had never burned this badly…._

_‘YOW!!”_ Magnus flung himself back from Alec, effectively ending the kiss. Simultaneously, Magnus’s glamour fell and his gold cat eyes bugged out as he grabbed his left hand tightly as if in immense pain. STILL SHRIEKINGlike Edom-demonic level caliber.

It was so ear-piercing, everyone crouched in their seats, with their hands on their ears. 

Alec, wide-eyed, and already made temporarily deaf due to his proximity to Magnus, glanced at Magnus clutching at his hand. 

Eventually Magnus lifted his hand to look it himself.

A rune had seared halfway finished into his hand. And the pattern was still ongoing. Magnus winced. It still hurt, but not as badly as the initial half…

 _A RUNE BEING CARVED INTO A DOWNWORLDERS’ SKIN? THAT WAS UNHEARD OF!_ _WHAT THE HELL!_

Magnus’s eyes bugged out.

*************

Magnus looked down at his hand. Was this for real? He gingerly touched it with his other finger. He hissed. It stung, badly! 

“I-Is that a rune?” he asked in wonder.

Alec looked at it. He paled. And now…he started to notice some tingling on his chest.

_AW SHIT --_

"I think...we're married,” he said slowly.

_"..What?!"_

In the background, one person yelled, “WOOT!” 

Alec rolled his eyes _. Simon,_ he thought, _that annoying vampire…who invited him?!_

Then he quickly brought his attention back on Magnus, who was chewing his lip and looking slightly anxious. He was still looking at the rune on his hand, with half trepidation, half-amazement – as if he couldn’t believe it was real, or there.

"That’s the wedding rune,” Alec said _. “A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart_. My chest was tingling just now too..”

Magnus looked at him incredulously. "The -- what?" I can’t bear runes, I’m a warlock! They're deadly to me. How am I _not_ dead?

He turned briefly to look toward the front of the podium. Along the way, he caught the ice cold glare of Maryse Lightwood.

Well, Magnus thought, looking away quickly. _That’s certainly one person who wishes he was dead…_

…

_“Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane…”_

The booming voice filled both Magnus and Alec’s heads, causing them to look up.

Both turned simultaneously toward the Silent Brother. The Silent Brother was still standing at the podium, and was now addressing the both of them.

The Silent Brother was still surveying the two of them with great interest.

_Congratulations to the both of you. Consider it a gift from the Silent Brothers. Sorry about the pain, Magnus. That did look pretty bad… Anyway, I don't think Alec Lightwood minds this, do you, child of Raziel?_

Wait, the Silent Brother was sanctioning a gay union? Alec thought incredulously. Not to mention a Shadowhunter…and a warlock?

Then he realized the Silent Brother was waiting for his response.

"Uh...no, not if this is what the Silent Brothers decree," Alec stuttered.

The Silent Brother nodded assent.

Alec’s heart was suddenly beating a mile a minute.

He looked at Magnus, then his gaze dropped to his hand. "I guess you didn't have much of a choice, huh. I'm sorry about that."

Magnus waved his concern away. "Never mind that," he said gently. "I was more worried about you. I’ve...actually never been married, before. So this is all very new to me."

Alec laughed nervously. "You're telling me. Of course, I've never been married. In fact, I've never even..."

He suddenly stilled. By the angel, he'd said too much.

His cheeks burned.

The realization on Magnus's face was immediate. "...Seriously?" he asked, his eyes widening. 

Magnus was _shocked._ A super-handsome Adonis like Alec?

"I mean, given my age and all," Alec said hastily. "You, on the other hand… m-must've had a few..." 

Alec was choking on his words right about now.

"Uh, you could say that," Magnus said, suddenly shifting uncomfortably. "Lived for centuries..."

"How many?" Alec prodded.

"You want to go into this...now?" Magnus asked, taken aback.

"How about an estimate? I’m sure it’s not that --"

"17...thousand."

Alec froze. "Did you say, 17,000?" he asked slowly.

Magnus could barely look at him.

"I don't want to lie to you," he said quietly. "Regardless, I’ve rarely been in love."

Alec was silent. Magnus felt like he needed to say something. "Listen, I don’t think most ppl would crash someone's wedding, if they didn't think there was potential there. At least I don't make decisions like that lightly."

Alec was still silent. 

"Listen, I understand if you are weirded out --"

"It's okay, I don't mind," Alec cut in. Magnus looked at him, wide-eyed.

"What? You mean, about the 17,000?" Magnus asked tentatively. _This Shadowhunter...didn't care about that?_

Alec shrugged. "That was then, right? And you stopped my wedding. So that says a lot about this, doesn't it?" he asked quietly, his eyes on Magnus’s face.

Magnus looked at him, then a small smile appeared on his face. "Yes. It totally does. And, yes, I do," he said, taking him by the hand.

…

After a while, Magnus looked up to face a horrified Maryse. They locked glances.

Well, Magnus thought. Someone needs to offer the first olive branch….

"So... does this mean I get to call you Mom now?” he called out.

Dead silence. Maryse Lightwood glared at him, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"...Uh no? Hmm, I’m okay with that,” Magnus hedged. 

Personally he wasn’t too thrilled about that part either. Yea, he decided. That could wait. Maybe later.

Or maybe never.

He was okay with that too.

……

After that, the commotion seemed to die down, as it seemed like the Silent Brother was agreeable with the union. Everyone in the chapel looked at one another, and just shrugged. 

What were they – to argue with a Silent Brother, anyway? There were other things to worry about…

 _I know that the runes are done,_ the Silent Brother said, _But I am still going to pronounce you both as ONE._

Magnus and Alec just stood there, staring at the Silent Brother.

_Uh, I guess you guys kissed already, but it was rudely interrupted. Why don’t you have another go at it? It is tradition, at least from what I’ve seen._

They both blinked at the Silent Brother. Was he actually encouraging them to kiss? 

They turned to one another. A smile spread across Alec’s face. 

_Lillith_ , he was so beautiful when he did that, Magnus thought tenderly, not able to take his eyes off of him.

“Whatever the Silent Brother says,” Alec whispered, leaning in. Magnus’s eyes fluttered closed as Alec’s lips captured Magnus’s lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. And it was everything they both wanted it to be…

 _Wow, married,_ Magnus’s head was still spinning. He couldn’t believe it. 

And oh right, what comes after the wedding –

As they parted, Magnus leaned in to whisper to Alec, “You know what happens after the wedding, right?”

“The reception?” Alec wondered.

“No, the wedding night,” Magnus whispered, in all seriousness. “I’m all yours, Shadowhunter.”

The wind started rushing through Alec Lightwood's ears as Magnus's words registered in his head.

Alec then stared at him. _Hard._

Suddenly Alec straightened up, clasping Magnus’s hand in his. In a very authoritative voice, Alec shouted out at the chapel, _"YO! WEDDING IS OVER. EVERYONE OUT—_

Magnus flinched. "What? Wait, what are you doing –"

Alec was already pushing him out the door. A light bulb went on in Magnus’s head.

_OH…_

“Eager, aren’t we?” Magnus said in a suggestive voice, smirking.

“Stop talking,” Alec commanded, as he whirled Magnus around, and crushed his lips against his as he pressed him against the outside of the chapel door.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic "True Love's Kiss", won't you leave a comment and kudo? I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
